Half Peeps Wiki
Half Peeps Half Peeps, also known as 'peeps4321' and Samuel is a British YouTuber who makes video game animations and other video game related content. The Half Peeps History The Half Peeps channel started on the 11th of November 2013 and was originally called 'Astro Channels'. It was created by peeps4321 with the help of 'Coold'. The channel started off reporting news and information about video games and entertainment in general as well as real world events. The channel also had a sister channel, Astro Gossip, which was used as a more secondary channel and was run primarily by Coold, the Astro Gossip channel's name was changed to Astro Uncovered and the Astro Deats before being retired in mid-2014. It is unsure when, but Coold left the team at some point in between mid-2014 and January 2015. On the 24th of November 2014 it was announced that SargentDavido (David) was now joining the Astro Channels. In early 2015 the channel became the Astro Channels Network and began to include multiple channels under its name including (as their names were back in 2015) Pukka2112, ToddE Gaming, CraftBoyzPlayz and SargentDavido. On the 19th of January 2015 the show A-Live started on the main Astro Channels Network channel. At this point, the videos being uploaded to the channel were mainly gaming with the odd Minecraft animation. On February the 16th 2015, Coold made a guest appearance on an A-Live stream, this is her last appearance on the channel to date. On June 7th 2015 Samuel released his first SFM (Source Filmmaker) animation. Then on the 20th of June he released his first portal animation, which used to be his most viewed video. Astro Channels Network hit 100 subscribers in mid-2015 and celebrated with a song/animation (which is no longer available on the channel). On the 3rd of July 2016 the teaser for The Exclusion Zone was released and more videos continued to come out on the channel on an irregular basis. The last video to be released under the name Astro Channels Network was 'The Command Block' in mid-2017. At some point in the summer of 2017 the channel had a complete brand revamp and became Half Peeps, the name being a mix between Samuel's username, peeps4321 and his favourite game 'Half-Life' Series. On the 3rd of September, the last Minecraft animation was released (as of July 2018). On the 30th of September SFM animations returned after 2 years. This point also marked a significant rise in quality for the channel and its videos. On the 16th of October Half Peeps' animation of 'Still Alive' from the end of the gaming franchise Portal was released and as of July 2018 is the most viewed video. On the 25th of November 2017, Black Mesa Animated, a series following Gordon Freeman through the events of the original Half-Life was announced and episode 1 was released on the 3rd of March 2018. In April of 2018 the channel hit 200 Subscribers. Gaming videos with commentary returned to the channel after 18 months with a video on the game H1Z1. This video also marked Sargentdavido's return to the channel after 2 years of absence. Gaming videos have been continuing to release from this point onwards, (as of July 2018) Main Series' Other channels Samuel (peeps4321) has in total three channels that he used for YouTube. He started off with Astro Channels (now called Half-Peeps). Then moved to a channel called Flow4D and after that uploaded on a channel called Sub-0 before moving back to his original channel, which had the new name; Astro Channels Network but was later changed to Half Peeps. Astro Channels (Now known as Half Peeps) Other names: Astro Channels Network, Half Peeps Joined YouTube: 11th November 2013 Channel Shutdown: Channel still active Flow4D Other names: None Joined YouTube: Sometime in early or spring 2014 Channel Shutdown: 11th June 2014 Sub-0 Other Names: None Joined YouTube: 11th June 2014 Channel Shutdown: 10th February 2015 (At this point Samuel went back to Astro Channels (Half Peeps, Astro Channels Network) Samuel And David Other Names: None Joined YouTube: 16th September 2017 Channel Shutdown: ''-'' This channel was set up to run alongside the main Half Peeps channel. Its last proper video was uploaded on the 27th of September 2017 (As of April 2018) ''and it has currently not been confirmed by peeps4321 whether the channel is still active. Most Viewed Videos ''As of May 1st 2018 Important People peeps4321 peeps4321 (Samuel) is the founder and owner of the Half Peeps channel. He is a gamer and animator and creates videos on the Half Peeps channel for all to see. Sargentdavido Sargentdavido (David) joined the channel back in 2014 and is still making occasional appearances to this day. Coold Coold helped Samuel start the channel back in 2013. Her last appearance was on the 16th of February 2015. Category:Browse